Skating at Downton
by Velveteen Rabbit 456
Summary: My secret Santa gift. Modern AU where Mary and Matthew are teenagers (13-15 years?) living at Downton Heights. Just a fluffy holiday drabble. Enjoy!


___Finally got around to publishing my secret Santa gift, which is already posted on tumblr. This_ drabble takes place in a modern AU where Mary, Matthew, and Richard Carlisle are teenagers. (13-15 years?)

* * *

When the children living at Downton Heights gathered for a neighborhood celebration, they all snatched their ice skates and headed to the lake where the tree lighting ceremony would take place that night. Pine trees bordered the lake, with icicles dangling off branches like wind chimes in the still. The metallic scraping of skates along the slightly jagged ice was nearly overcome by peals of youthful, infectious laughter.

Mary glided across the lake at a maddening speed, her chocolate hair and crimson scarf billowing in the breeze like a stallion's mane. The pom pom of her Santa hat flopped about. In preparation for a triple loop-double toe combination, she stole a fleeting glance behind her shoulder before slowing her pace to propel herself into the air. The metal blades sliced the surface with absolute precision. Adrenaline flooded her veins. Mary cocked her chin up in boastful defiance at having nailed _both_ landings on one foot. She sped up again. Mary was on her guard. Richard had been trailing her for over ten minutes. Her tense fingers betrayed her otherwise serene air of confidence on the ice. Pretending not to notice anything amiss, Mary zipped past her friend Matthew Crawley and lifted her leg to do a camel spin. Her confidence surged.

Unsteady on his skates, Matthew swayed around the perimeters of the frozen lake, awkwardly teetering from side to side. His teeth chattered and clenched involuntarily. He locked his knees and glowered. Even Richard Carlisle appeared more at ease. Distinctive laughter resonated through the mist, causing his scowl to deepen. He felt like an ugly duckling compared to his graceful swan of a friend, Mary. She skimmed past him without any acknowledgement. He gazed on wistfully. His cheeks burned and his heart pounded frantically. Torn between awe and resentment, he wasn't even sure if they were considered friends yet. At least they were on speaking terms...

Suddenly, an indignant shriek disrupted Matthew's train of thought. Matthew had never heard this sound before, but he knew exactly who it had come from.

* * *

Just as Mary extended her arms upwards, she felt a stab of cold sludge hit her square in the face. She gasped for air. Her toe pick slipped out from underneath her, and her left knee smacked against the ice. She shrieked. Mary knew _exactly_ who had hurled that filthy snowball. She fumed. She should've seen that one coming. Determined not to give that infuriating bully the retaliation he desired, Mary gathered herself with poise. She turned her nose up at Richard and waltzed away. A slight limp weakened her usually buoyant gait.

Without thought, Matthew rushed to the scene. But he hobbled and stumbled like a puppy with two left feet. Unable to contain his speed, he collided right into Richard's backside and knocked him on his face. An unpleasant snarl momentarily disrupted the festivities. Unlike Mary, Richard could not handle a fall gracefully. He whipped his head around, clutching his nose which oozed red.

"You wanna fight, Crawley?" Richard grabbed Matthew's collar.

"No thank you." Matthew raised his chin. "Looking at your gross face, I imagine that you've been in plenty of fights already. I'm sure you'd win anyways." Matthew could hardly believe what he just said. What on earth had possessed him to act so petulantly? He scolded himself. But he couldn't quite muster an apology.

Even Richard looked stunned. Unable to match Matthew's comeback, he only sneered back. "Bugger off, noodle legs," he spat.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Mary was back. "And for your information mister, the only person allowed to make fun of my Matthew is _me_!" She added so quickly she couldn't even cover her mouth.

Richard bristled on impulse and then smirked. Seeing that others were about ready to side with Mary and Matthew, he backed away. He had to cut his losses.

"See ya around, noodle legs. You've given me a good laugh." Richard just _had_ to get the last word.

_You've given us a good laugh too._ Mary and Matthew glanced at each other shyly, furtively. _Us._ Somehow, they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. They sensed what was coming next.

"So Mary… since when am I _your_ Matthew?" Realizing that he had never been this cheeky towards anyone before, Matthew's ears turned beet red.

Mary suppressed a blush. "I don't know what you're talking about, Matthew." She knew that it was a lame cover up.

"Don't play with me." Matthew refused to let this go. "I don't deserve it, not from you." His eyes glinted playfully.

"Well of course you're…my friend...You know that! I thought we already established this."

"Are we friends? Truly?"

"You should have more faith!" Mary hoped in vain that he wouldn't press any further.

"Should I? Or are you just mocking me?" He cocked his head to challenge her.

"Oh Matthew, what am I always telling you! Pay no attention to the things I say!"

The sky darkened a notch. Before Mary had even finished, she felt Matthew's soft, warm hands grasp her shaky ones. Mary moistened her lips instinctively. Matthew zeroed in on her soft pout, completely transfixed. He gazed into her eyes pleadingly. His thumbs rubbed fondly against the back of her hands. Mary sighed. They were nearly panting, with each breath coming out in white wisps. Mary's lips puckered again. They clutched each other and leaned in for a—

"Mary and Matthew sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Richard boomed from the sidelines.

"OH SOD OFF!" They yelled in unison, their hands still joined.

"Oh relax you two! I'm only here to tell you that it's time to light the tree." Richard arched one of his non-existent eyebrows before sauntering off.

Mary and Matthew only let go of each other in order to clutch their stomachs in hysterical laughter. Matthew's eyes screwed shut. He sputtered wildly while Mary nearly doubled over in pain. They held onto each other, barely able to stay upright. When their laughter eventually subsided, they realized that they had already missed the initiation. The music was already playing. Countless tiny rainbow flecks set the ice aglow, setting the mood for a perfect duet on ice.

"Now where were we?" Mary purred. "I believe that this music is perfect for a slow dance."

"How about it?" Matthew extended his hand.

When Mary nodded, Matthew slid an arm around her waist and led her by the hand over to Christmas tree. He floated confidently, no longer an awkward boy at the sidelines. Mary forgot all about her earlier tumble. At this moment, no one else existed. They twirled and swayed to some melodious voice singing "Can you feel the Love Tonight" before touching foreheads and getting lost in the holiday spirit.

* * *

_I know it's a bit late, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone! I hope you enjoyed this M/M Christmas fluff!_


End file.
